Lost love
by Cowgirl Ed2002
Summary: A Tenchi/Tsunami romance. When the kingdom of Jurai is about to fall into the evil Prince Yosho's hands, can Tenchi save his love and his kingdom?
1. Waltz for Venus

__

Lost Love

By Cowgirl Ed2002

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own it. Never did, do not, and never will.

A/N: Lemme see… Okay! First off, This is my first Tenchi fic, and please note that I have not seen every Tenchi Muyo! Episode. I have seen most, but not all. Second off, this is alternate universe. So don't be surprised if you find characters playing… well… _strange _parts. Third off, it's a Tenchi/Tsunami romance, set in medieval times. Also, it will be sad at times, but I can promise you that it will end sweet! And finally, this chapter is called 'Waltz for Venus', because I wrote some poetry that I felt would go along with the chapter. Constructive criticism is accepted!

Anime Tenchi Muyo! Lost Love Chapter One Waltz for Venus Cowgirl Ed2002

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

********************

Morning: Girai Castle

********************

Princess Tsunami lay in her bed, listening to the early morning breeze roll through the window, and dance across her lips. And then, a pebble did the same. She jerked up, rubbing the spot where the pebble had hit. It could mean only one thing. Tenchi was here! Tenchi was a samurai in training, and a very good one at that. He was also a childhood friend that she had sworn the moment they met, that she would love him until the day she died. She smiled, and ran over to the window. Pulling aside a tapestry, she looked out.

"Tenchi!" she whispered, so as not to wake anyone else. She grinned when she saw his face. He grinned right back.

"Hello Princess, are you busy tonight?" he asked. Her eyes widened. 

"Well what do you think? Of course not! Unless you count moping around the castle as being busy!" she laughed, and he laughed right along with her. 

"Great! And no, I don't count that as being busy! Don't worry, it'll only be for a few minutes." She nodded. Just then, she heard footsteps coming down the hall. Those quick, light steps could only be one person. Her mother, Queen Iyeka. 

"Ja ne Tenchi!" she whispered. He nodded, and turned and ran back to his village. Tsunami turned, pulled the tapestry over the window, and fell back into her bed. The door opened, and in came her mother, as suspected. 

"Goodness dear, I would guess that you would normally be up by now!" she said. Kione, her maid, followed her. Kione went to Tsunami's wardrobe and pulled out a deep midnight blue dress with flowing sleeves. It was empiré waist, with a peasant blouse-style neck. "Beautiful. It will match her hair." Said Queen Iyeka. Kione motioned for Tsunami to stand. Queen Iyeka turned the other way as Kione slipped the nightgown off Tsunami, and then a slip, and then the dress. Kione pulled a forest green cloak from the wardrobe, and gave it to Tsunami. Tsunami slipped it on, and then went and sat down at her bureau. Kione and Queen Iyeka left the room, and Tsunami was left to do her hair. She gently brushed out her long beautiful blue hair, and then pulled it back into a loose braid. She stood up, letting a sigh escape her lips. Then, pulled the tapestry aside and sat down next to the window, counting the hours until Tenchi would show up.

**************

Late morning: cornfield 

**************

Tenchi stood up for a moment to wipe beads of perspiration off of his forehead. He may have been a samurai in training, but his grandfather still made him work in the fields. She looked up at the bright blue sky, the same colour as Princess Tsunami's hair. He smiled at the thought of her cheerful face. He would miss her when she was married off to the Prince Yosho. At times he wished the he were of royal blood, so that he could marry her. But, that was ridiculous. And besides, he wasn't even sure that she felt the same way. 

__

As long as she's happy… he thought to himself, shaking his head, and picking up the hoe again. 

__

She walks along the shores of

The earth

The waves dancing for her

The moon shining

For her

Alone

The clouds of midnight

Waltz

For Venus

The flowers nod their heads in agreement

The sky

Opens its arms

For her

For Venus

Midnight

Walks

Blankets the earth

Its cape studded with diamonds

She danced with midnight

Never seen again

Always day

Waltz for Venus

Shining brightly on the ceiling of the

Universe

She awaits midnight's return

And the waves dance

The clouds waltz

The tiny stars sail across the Milky Way

On a ship of Ganymede's

Roses

They all wait

The day comes quick

The sun smirking down on the USA. 

The moon frowning disapprovingly at the sun's evil glee

Midnight comes

For everyone

The people gather together

And

Waltz

For Venus

But then it is gone

They all left

Only the waves are left to dance

The clouds of midnight to waltz

The flowers to nod their heads

And for Venus to wait

(Waltz for Venus, poetry, by Gwen AKA Cowgirl Ed2002)

A/N: So how did you like the first chapter? Huh? Well, anyway, review in this format:

Write what you liked about this chapter

Write what you disliked about this chapter (No flames, please. This is a non-flammable fic)

Rate the story on a scale of 1-10, 10 being the best. N.5s are accepted. 

Ja ne! 


	2. Elegy of Ganymede

__

Lost Love

By Cowgirl Ed2002

Disclaimer: Naw.

A/N: Well! Another chapter out, great isn't it? Anyway, I'll try to write longer chapters, I know that the last one was really short, but I needed something to introduce the story, and I didn't really know how to keep going. It was just a good place to stop. Nani?_ Another original poem by me?! _Constructive criticism is accepted!

AnimeTenchi Muyo!Lost LoveChapter twoElegy of Ganymede

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Recap:

*********************

He would miss her when she was married off to the Prince Yosho. At times he wished that he were of royal blood, so that he could marry her. But, that was ridiculous. And besides, he wasn't even sure that she felt the same way. 

__

As long as she's happy… he thought to himself, shaking his head, and picking up the hoe again. 

************************

End of Recap

****************

Late afternoon: Girai Castle

****************

Her pale hands gripped the stone sill of the window, watching the sun get closer to the ground, evening drawing near. The sunset spread across the sky over Girai, the land that she lived in. She smiled. Soon, Tenchi would come and free her from her gilded cage. Then, as dusk fell, a figure came running closer.

"Tenchi!…" she whispered. He stopped at the foot of the turret.

"Hey Princess!" he called. She inhaled the sweet scent of her room, before looking around.

"Tenchi! How do I get down?" she asked, leaning over the sill. A look of question spread across his face.

"Well, jump, of course!" he called. He ran a bit closer to the foot of the turret. "Here, I'll catch you!" he called again. She nodded, smiling mischievously. The smile that Tenchi lived for. She got up so that she was sitting on the sill. Then, she jumped. It was a wonderful feeling, to be flying through the air. It was over too soon, and she was in Tenchi's arms, facing him.

"Hello." She said simply. They both started to laugh. Then Tenchi gently set her down, and took her by the hand. 

"C'mon, I found this place one day while chasing a squirrel, and I thought of you immediately." He said as they ran into the woods. The woods were full of magical places. 

"I hope that that's good thing," she panted. He looked over his shoulder.

"Well I should think so!" he said. After a few minutes, they came to a small stream. It was in a grove of cherry trees. Nearby, they could see a waterfall. But the amazing thing was that there were tiny blue fluorescent particles of light floating around. They were the same colour as Tsunami's hair, and they gave everything around them a blue glow, or shadow. She stood there, mesmerized. She turned to Tenchi.

"What are they?" she asked in a hushed voice, so as not to scare them. He didn't look at her. He leaned in closer, just barely tilting his head nearer.

"Fairies." He whispered. She gasped. He gave her hand a tight squeeze. They just stood there, listening to the flowing stream. Then, the fairies came to accept them, and one landed right on Tenchi's nose. He looked down his nose at it, wrinkling his nose. "It's tickling me!" he whispered. Tsunami giggled. A few landed in her hair, along with a few cherry blossoms. The fairy flew off Tenchi's nose, and into Tsunami's hair. Tenchi stared at her. She stared right back at him. For a long time, they just stood there staring at each other. "You know what you look like right now?" he asked in a whisper. 

"What?" she whispered, her eyes never leaving his face.

"An angel." He replied in such a quiet voice that she could just barely hear it. She could tell that she was blushing. She leaned in, and gently kissed him. It was short, but sweet. They stood there, just watching the fairies play; Tsunami leaning on Tenchi's shoulder. "We're going to get in trouble." Whispered Tenchi. Tsunami nodded.

"We'd better get back…" she replied. They started to run, in content silence. Before too long, they had reached the castle. Tsunami knew a place where she could sneak in. She turned to Tenchi. "Thank you, Tenchi." She said smiling. He nodded. He watched her run into the castle through the back way, the hood of her cloak covering her. 

He turned to go, when he heard a voice.

"Hmm, I wonder what a _peasant _could have been doing with the Princess… Hmmm…" he whirled around to see Prince Yosho. He scowled. He had fought with Prince Yosho once before in training to be a samurai. Prince Yosho played dirty, was a jerk, and was cruel to everyone. Even Tsunami. And that just couldn't be forgiven, in Tenchi's opinion. "Ah, so it is the little rat. Are you still determined to win?" he asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm. 

******

Flashback

******

It was a perfect battle. Because he still needed to work hard, but if he lost then his ability to become a samurai wouldn't be threatened. He faced his opponent head on. He held his sword with both hands, trying to remember everything that his grandfather had ever taught him. He breathed deeply. He closed his eyes, his shoulders tensing up. _Now remember, charge_ aggressively._ That is the key. _He exhaled, and opened his eyes. 

"Now we fight. But let me tell you something, young peasant, I am a tough one. You will never beat me. I am invincible. I know all tricks, and I have been a samurai for many years. I have slain dragons, eliminated werewolves, annihilated pirates, and saved damsels in distress. You are merely a pebble in my shoe." Prince Yosho sneered as he said this. Tenchi sneered right back.

"Your long-winded speeches are only a means of putting the battle off." He said. Yosho scowled. He drew his sword, and the battle began. 

Prince Yosho excelled at dodging, but Tenchi had been trained by someone just like that.   
"My grandmother runs faster than you, and she's dead!" Tenchi yelled. Prince Yosho disappeared, and reappeared at the other end of the room. He floated in midair, scowling. Then he looked down at his right shoulder. It was covered in blood.

"How'd he…" he gasped, grasping his shoulder in pain. But he was cut off as Tenchi raised his sword.

"DIE!!!" he yelled. He could feel the adrenaline going. Blood pounded in his ears as he charged at Prince Yosho. Prince Yosho disappeared, and reappeared behind him. He slashed at his back, and succeeded in drawling a lot of blood. Too much. Tenchi kept on fighting, but could feel his energy slowly slipping away from him. He slashed at Yosho, his accuracy lowering with each hit. With one more slash, he could have beaten Yosho. But he simply didn't have enough strength left. His blood covered the once shiny wooden panel floor. He could feel the blood dripping down his back. He dropped to his knees. Yosho's rapid, uneven breathing could be heard. Tenchi fell to the floor. His sword clattered against it. Yosho also dropped to his knees, but didn't completely flop down.

"Y-you w-won…" breathed Tenchi. He was choking on his own blood. Yosho stood up, and kicked his side, laughing.

"I told you! I AM invincible! Unbeatable! The best!" he was laughing maniacally, when Tenchi took hold of his sword and hit him lightly on the ankle. 

"Shut up. It hurts my ears to hear your foul voice." He choked. Yosho looked down at him. He started laughing again, and walked out of the dark room. Tenchi forced himself up, feeling beat up inside _and _out.

**********

End of Flashback

**********

Tenchi's hands balled into fists.

"How… dare… you…" he growled. He continued to glare. 

"And, if it helps, I'll have you know that Tsunami and I are to wed three sunrises from now. Now you know that she will be safe, and happy, to not be wed to some lowlife peasant." He smirked. Tenchi's fists shook. 

"Say that again…" he growled. Yosho quirked an eyebrow. 

"Ah, so the peasant is hard of hearing, too!" he laughed. Tenchi looked away. Yosho walked right by him.

"I said, that your Princess can only be happy with someone rich and powerful. Not vermin like you." He whispered dangerously in Tenchi's ear. Tenchi resisted the ever-growing urge to punch him into three thousand years from now. _Part of becoming a powerful samurai is having self-control… _his grandfather's words echoed in his head. He breathed deeply, and walked back to the village. 

********

Later that night: Tenchi's house

********

Tenchi lay on his futon, his hands behind hid head in a relaxed position. His grandfather lay next to him. They were on the porch, looking up at the stars. Tenchi had told him about what Yosho had said.

"And they say that Yosho beats women!" yelled Tenchi furiously. His grandfather put a comforting hand on his futon. 

"Who's _they_?" he asked. Tenchi sighed, exasperated. 

"_They _is everyone. I haven't met a single person who likes Yosho in Girai, yet they insist on letting him rule! And now our kingdom is going to fall! There _has _to be some way besides killing him…" he trailed off. He grandfather shook his head. 

"Unless he abdicates, then there is no other way." He said. Tenchi pounded his fist against the wooden panel floor, immediately pulling it back and rubbing.

"_Oww…_" he moaned. His grandfather laughed.

"It is not my fault you decided to pick a fight with a floor." They both laughed, and fell into a dreamless sleep full of tossing and turning. 

__

Sad sweet melody

The wind whispering and gossiping with the sand

Ganymede

Angels escape the excitement

Going back to heaven

That never was

Ganymede

For all those who seek happiness

The ride to Jupiter

On a Train of pianos and drums

And voices

Wanting to know if the wind swept you off your feet

Ganymede

Bittersweet moment that never was

Meant to be

The world dropped to its knees

Hailing the ruler of the office

Ganymede

Callisto could not compete

Io forgot

And Europa never was

Ganymede

(Original poetry, 'Elegy of Ganymede', by Cowgirl Ed2002)

__

A/N: Well that was the second chapter! Pretty long, huh? Remember to review!

Let's review:

*Prince Yosho and Princess Tsunami are getting married in three days!

*This will bring about the fall of the Girai kingdom as soon as Queen Iyeka dies!

*Queen Iyeka is no spring chicken!

*Tenchi and Tsunami have officially fallen in love

*Tenchi is soon to become a samurai, which means that since he is training with Tsunami as his queen, that would mean that Tenchi would have to work and protect Yosho! Gross!

*There is no way to stop Girai from falling into Yosho's hands besides killing him.

*Or is there?

Ja ne! :0_0: 


	3. Kryptonite

__

Lost Love

By Cowgirl Ed2002

A/N: Gomen that I spelled Jurai wrong. Let's see… Nothing else to say is there? I hope y'all like my fic… uh… Also, THANK YOU LUNARIAN! 

Disclaimer: Nope, sadly. 

AnimeTenchi Muyo!Lost LoveChapter ThreeKryptonite

Recap:

**************

"Unless he abdicates, then there is no other way." He said. Tenchi pounded his fist against the wooden panel floor, immediately pulling it back and rubbing.

"_Oww…_" he moaned. His grandfather laughed.

"It is not my fault you decided to pick a fight with a floor." They both laughed, and fell into a dreamless sleep full of tossing and turning

**************

End of Recap

********************

The next day: Jurai castle

********************

Tsunami silently ate her breakfast, sitting next to Yosho. She was shaking with anger that she had to marry this fool, at least Tenchi had taken her mind off of him. She felt so helpless. She stared glumly at her food. She took a sip from her goblet. The sweet wine tasted bitter this morning. She set it down.

"Excuse me." She said quickly, standing up from her chair. Queen Ayeka stood up, but Yosho placed a hand on her arm.

"Let me take care of the young lady, it will be good experience for the future." He said reassuringly. She smiled, and nodded. She watched him stand up and follow the young heir to the throne. Queen Ayeka felt that Yosho was the perfect choice for Tsunami. Oh how painfully wrong she was…

**************

Same time: Tenchi's house

**************

Tenchi trudged back to the house, heaving a large basket of carrots for his pet, Ryo Oki. He and Tsunami had found her in a tree five years ago, when they had been ten years old. 

**********

Flashback

**********

It was a beautiful day. The sky was that blue that made you wonder why the sky bothered to go gray. Tenchi, who was working as a stable boy at that point, was glad to have some free time. Tsunami was just glad to get out of the stuffy old castle. It was boring, nothing to do, no one to talk to. They had ventured into the woods next to the castle, just enjoying themselves. Tenchi's grandfather had packed him enough lunch to share with Tsunami. They sat down under a tree that provided plenty of shade. 

"It's not the heat, it's the humidity." Tenchi said as he bit into a rice cake. Tsunami nodded as she munched on a rice cracker, chewing a bit mechanically. Just then, the duo heard a crying sound. Tenchi looked around calmly, while Tsunami did the same, only frantically. 

"Did you hear that Tenchi?!" she asked. She was obviously terrified. Tenchi nodded slowly, standing perfectly still. He was using the skills that his grandfather had taught him. He looked up at the giant tree. He pointed at it.

"There." He said. He noiselessly climbed the tree. Tsunami waited impatiently, getting ready to catch him should he fall. He was lightweight, she could do it. "Aha!" he yelled. He turned around, holding a small brown creature that looked like a cross between a cat and rabbit. Tsunami clapped her hands together in delight.

"Oh it's perfectly ADORABLE!" She squealed. Tenchi smiled at his friend's happiness. 

"Catch!" he yelled, tossing the cat-rabbit into the air. Tsunami caught it, and instantly hugged it. Tenchi climbed down the tree and jumped the last bit.

"Careful now, don't hug the life out of it!" he said, laughing a bit nervously. Tsunami loosened her grip.

"What should we name it, Tenchi?" she asked, looking down at its face. Tenchi shrugged.

"How 'bout Ryo Oki?" she asked. Tenchi jumped up excitedly.

"That's a GREAT name!" he cried happily. They both laughed.

*******************

End of Flashback

*******************

Tenchi missed those times so much. He let a sigh escape his soft lips, and tried to hurry back to home.

*****************

An hour later: Jurai Castle

*****************

"And so you see, you can never have weak scum like him…" Yosho finished explaining it all to Tsunami. She shook her head, shaking away the chance of possible tears. 

"You will never be like him, so don't try it!" she cried. Yosho was feeling angry now. 

"I would not say such things if I were you…" he growled. Then, seeing her tears, he softened. He loved her, but not in the right way. He cupped her chin in his hand. 

"Stop it!" she yelled, jerking away. Yosho smiled. She was the only woman that had ever resisted him. _Maybe I am losing my touch… Nah._ He thought to himself. He felt as though he was a predator, and she was his prey. Her face had a look of disgust on it. She backed away. "Stay away from me. That is an order from the Queen of Jurai! I will never marry you; you knew that from the beginning! Even if it means being alone for the rest of my life, I will not be your wife!" she cried. Then she turned around, and ran down the corridor. As she was running, she reached for her neck. She fingered the pendant that hung on a silver chain around her neck. Exactly one year ago today, Tenchi had given her the pendant. It was a fluorescent blue, just like the fairies. That was why the fairies had reminded him of her. She shut her eyes for a split second. _Please help me Tenchi… _she thought as she raced down the halls, Yosho so close that if he reached out his arm, he would be a hair away from her. Rage coursed through her body. Then, she ran out of strength. She slowed down, and Yosho grabbed her wrist. She did not fight the tide, because she had no strength to, it would be foolish. She felt him pull her into his arms. Suddenly, footsteps came around the corner before Yosho could let her go. They both turned around to see Queen Ayeka's advisor, Washu. She looked beside herself she was so infuriated.

"Prince Yosho, I suspected the rumors about you to be true." She said coldly as she kicked him in the side. He released his grip on Tsunami. She fell to the floor, eyes closed. Washu gently picked her up. She ran down the corridor to the dining hall. 

"Queen Ayeka!" she cried…

***************

A few moments ago when Yosho was chasing Tsunami: Tenchi's house 

***************

Tenchi stood in the midst of the bamboo, feeling the leaves brush up against him. He gripped his bamboo rod with both hands. He was more used to using a sword lately, but training using a rod was always good. He stood there silently. It was kind of hard to train by yourself with a sword. But with a rod… THWAP! The crack of the bamboo against the tree resounded throughout the forest. Tenchi squatted on a tree branch a few yards away from the tree that he had hit. With an ear-splitting crack, the tree tipped, landing at the base of the tree Tenchi was standing in. Tenchi grinned. He jumped down, enjoying the feel of the air rushing past him. He repeated the hitting motion with the bamboo (with deadly accuracy), until hundreds of neatly cut logs were scattered on the ground. Tenchi scratched his head.

"Next step: Get the logs to stay in one spot!" he said this aloud whilst laughing. He pulled off the basket that he kept on his back, and put the logs in, until the basket could not fit any more. 

__

I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind

I left my body lying somewhere in the sands of time

Well I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon

I feel there's nothing I can do…

Yeah

I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon

After all I knew it had to be something to do with you

I really don't mind what happens

Now and then

As long as you'll be my friend at the end

If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?

If I'm alive then well will you be there holding my hand?

I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might

Kryptonite

You called me strong you called me weak

But still your secrets I would keep

You took for granted all the times I never let you down

You stumbled in and bumped your head

If not for me then you'd be dead

I picked you up,

Put you

Back on solid ground!

If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?

If I'm alive then well will you be there holding my hand?

I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might

Kryptonite

If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?

If I'm alive then well will you be there holding my hand?

I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might

Kryptonite

Yeah!

If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?

If I'm alive then well will you be there holding my hand?

I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might

Kryptonite

(3 Three doors down, Kryptonite)

A/N: Yeah, I know that I screwed up totally on this chapter… But I seriously had a bad case of writer's block! Oh, and THANK YOU LUNARIAN again. I would have been spelling Jurai as 'Girai', the whole time! And thank u for the real spelling of Ayeka! 

Let's review: BTW, sometimes this info is new so you want to read this, k?

*Tenchi is beginning to feel that he and Tsunami are drifting apart

*Yosho is gaining more and more control over the castle

*I said that this was set in medieval times, but I really don't know what time it is now, considering the samurais, and all that.

Remember to review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

__


	4. Final Battle

__

Lost Love

Chapter Four

By Cowgirl Ed2002

Hello! How's everyone doing? I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a 

while, but I have been so busy with school! I'm going on to high school next 

year, ya know. *Anyway* I am almost finished this fic! *Grins* I am soooo 

happy to get this done! Another fic finished! PLEASE review! I live for 

reviews! (Well not really, but they sure do brighten up my busy day!) 

Disclaimer: What do _you _think?

HomeAnimeTenchi Muyo!Lost LoveChapter Four

***********Recap***************

THWAP! The crack of the bamboo against the tree resounded throughout the forest. Tenchi squatted on a tree branch a few yards away from the tree that he had hit. With an ear-splitting crack, the tree tipped, landing at the base of the tree Tenchi was standing in. Tenchi grinned. He jumped down, enjoying the feel of the air rushing past him. He repeated the hitting motion with the bamboo (with deadly accuracy), until hundreds of neatly cut logs were scattered on the ground. Tenchi scratched his head.

"Next step: Get the logs to stay in one spot!" he said this aloud whilst laughing. He pulled off the basket that he kept on his back, and put the logs in, until the basket could not fit any more. 

**************End of Recap***************

************************

The day before the wedding: The castle

************************

"I can't do this!" Tsunami whispered to herself looking out the window of her bedroom.

"No, you're right, you can't." Tsunami whirled around to see the owner of the frank voice.

"Washu!" she cried. "What are you doing here?!" 

"Good morning to you too. I object to you marrying Prince Yosho." She said a bit flatly. Tsunami burst into tears.

"But there's nothing I can do!" she wailed. Washu just stood there. 

"I sense an evil power coming from him, but no one believes me. I have talked with Tenchi. If you were marrying Prince Yosho, then he would be your bodyguard. But you are not, so it doesn't matter. Tenchi promised that he would stay by you side during the ceremony. I have this feeling that something bad is going to happen then. Call it a hunch." Tsunami's eyes widened. 

"What are you saying? Are you telling me that Prince Yosho is going to attack me?" she asked, her breathing a bit uneven. Washu nodded. 

"He is greedy, and you have much wealth, and a good kingdom." She replied. Tsunami straightened. 

"I'm sort of relieved." She said, looking out the window again. Washu smiled.

"I know Tenchi will guard you with his life." She said warmly. Tsunami smiled for the first time in a long time it seemed. 

*********************

Tenchi's house: The next morning

*********************

Tenchi fastened his sword to his belt, his eyebrows knit in concentration. It was time.

***********************

An hour later: The ceremony.

*************************

Tenchi's breathing was uneven, and he was sweating as he stood to the side of the temple, stoic as ever. He knew what he had to do. And he was going to do it even if it meant death. He watched Tsunami walk down the aisle, and his face softened. She looked like an angel. She stepped up next to Yosho. He smiled at her, but it was not a warm one. Tenchi's fists shook as he tried to control himself from ripping Yosho to shreds. The priest droned on, but Tenchi's concentration never wavered. _Here it comes… _Washu thought, quickly glancing at Tenchi. He was glaring daggers at Yosho, and his fists were shaking. 

And then it finally came. Yosho whirled around, and as he did so various members of the crowd stood, with swords raised. Old ladies screamed, the younger ones shrieked, men cried out in fright, and children bawled. Yosho snickered, and wrapped an arm around Tsunami's neck, the tip of his sword touching her neck. 

"Nobody move!" he cried. No one moved. Except for Tenchi. His sword clashed against Yosho's, pushing it out of the way. Washu grabbed Tsunami, and they ran out of the temple. Everyone else did too, including Yosho's samurai. Now it was just Tenchi and Yosho staring each other down. They gripped their swords. Yosho nodded. 

And the battle begun.

Now that Tenchi knew Yosho's style, he had a much better chance of winning. Plus, he was more experienced anyway. He lashed out at Yosho, so fast that even he could not dodge it. The blow hit Yosho hard. In fact, it sent him flying. But he easily stood up, and disappeared. Tenchi closed his eyes, trying to sense Yosho's energy. Yosho reappeared in the air behind Tenchi. He raised his sword, and brought it crashing down. Just as it reached him, Tenchi stepped out of danger's way. Yosho grinned. 

"Aha, it seems you are much more challenging this time, young fool." He sneered. Tenchi's face remained emotionless as he swung his blade out at Yosho. Yosho couldn't dodge this one either. It hit him directly in the stomach, and knocked him out of the air. He landed with a hard _thump! _On the floor. Tenchi wiped the sweat off of his forehead. His face was set in stone. He walked over to Yosho. Blood spilled out of his mouth.

"Y-you w-won…" he croaked, before his eyes rolled back into his head, and he exhaled once more. Yosho was dead. Tenchi kicked him hard in the side.

"I sure did." He deadpanned before turning and walking out the door.

*******************

Three years later: Jurai Castle

*******************

Queen Tsunami grinned at her best friend and bodyguard. 

"Oh Tenchi, you certainly aren't royalty!" she laughed. He had slipped and landed hard in a mud puddle. He laughed, sweatdropping, before standing up. Tsunami hugged him, despite the mud. She had always fantasized that he could be her husband, and that they could rule Jurai together. But because of laws set long ago, they could not be together. However, he was her bodyguard, so they saw each other every day. Tenchi hugged her back. Right now, Tsunami knew that she was in the arms of her guardian angel, even if only for a few minutes. But even that was good enough. Her love hadn't been lost, just… put on hold, until they died and went to heaven. Lost until her dying day…

The End

Well, it's finally finished! Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh I am just SOOO HAPPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
